Fun and Games
by Ikioi Tiernay
Summary: Sometimes it takes the smallest to get two people together, though it might hurt sometimes. New Chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. I'm not a rich person so please don't try to sue me. all you'd get is this story.

**Chapter 1**

"Ah, what a nice morning." Kagome said as she watched the sun come up.  
  
A gentle breeze went through the trees, ruffling her hair. She looked down; it seemed no one was up yet.  
  
A few minutes later Inuyasha came out. He saw Kagome sitting in a tree watching the sunrise. "Hmm.I wonder what is up with her, she never has time to just sit around." He climbed the tree to where Kagome was sitting.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"AAHHH!!! Oh Jeez Inuyasha, warn a person before scaring the hell out of them ON A TREE!!!"  
  
"Sorry.what are you doing out here?"  
  
"I felt like watching the sun rise, I'm always rushing around and I just wanted to be calm for once."  
  
"Oh" He looked at the treetops, "well it is nice out huh?"  
  
"Yeah", she looked over at him, "here, sit."  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
She looked down, "Oops, sorry!"  
  
"What? Did you forget that you had power over this necklace I'm wearing?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, Figures! You Forgot! Thank you!"  
  
Kagome climbed down, "Well I was going to help you up, but since you had to be so mean about it I think I'll just let you sit here. I'm going to go have breakfast."  
  
"Hey! No! Wait-I'm hungry."  
  
Poor Inuyasha was stuck there until sometime later Kagome returned. "Here." She said, handing him some food, "Sorry about that, you shouldn't have yelled at me, I did it by accident."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He said, taking the food.  
  
Kagome climbed the tree to get her book, which she had left up there earlier. "Inuyasha! Catch please!" she tossed the book to him. He caught it. Kagome was about to climb down when a giant boomerang cut down the tree. "AAAAHHH!" She screamed as she started to fall.  
  
Inuyasha leapt up and caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Sorry!" called a voice.  
  
Inuyasha turned around (with Kagome still in his arms.) to see who it was. Kagome felt that he was tense.  
  
"Sorry." The person said again, "Oh hi Inuyasha and Kagome."  
  
"Hi Sango." They said.  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha, then at Kagome. They blushed, realizing that he still held her in his arms.  
  
"Heh, It's a good thing Inuyasha caught me, I was pretty high up." Said Kagome, getting out of his arms.  
  
"Yeah.my boomerang was blown off course by a sudden wind."  
  
"Well the fact that is really big doesn't help much." Kagome commented, "That reminds me.why are you here? You almost always stay on Inuyasha's side."  
  
"That's true, but I wanted to train out here, I've heard that there are some really nice open spots.I found a nice one, but like I said, the wind."  
  
"Yeah, so anything new with you?"  
  
"No, not really, I have to go though.later! Sorry again!" with that Sango ran off.  
  
Kagome waved her off. Then she realized that someone hadn't said a word for awhile. She turned to find Inuyasha standing in the shadow of a tree. She knew that look, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I smell something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A Demon.on my side."  
  
"Let's go to the well." She suggested. They walked up into Kagome's grandfather's shrine. Kagome looked in, "So.should we go?"  
  
Inuyasha was about to reply when a hand shot up from the well and grabbed Kagome.  
  
"HELP!!! INUYASHA!!!!!" She got pulled under.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha jumped in after her.

**Author's Note**Yeah first chapter up!!! Happy Himitsu!!! So what do you think? What will happen to Kagome? Find out next time on Inuyasha! (sorry had to do that) Please RR.

Ja Ne!


	2. Through the well and back again

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha...what a shame.

Chapter 2  
  
Once on the other side, Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent until he found her. The demon held Kagome up in the air above.Kikyou's grave!  
  
"No...not again." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
(A/N: seems to me like all these demons ever want to do is bring back Kikyou, huh.)  
  
He charged at the demon, causing it to drop Kagome.  
  
"Stay out of this!" the demon growled.  
  
Inuyasha jumped back into fighting stance.  
  
"I have no business with you." Rasped the demon.  
  
"And what is your business?"  
  
"To bring back Kikyou!" the demon flung Kagome against a tree and bound her there.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome cried, then she was still.  
  
"NO! KAGOME!" Inuyasha whipped out his sword and attacked the demon.  
  
The demon spun around and struck him away.  
  
"Ugh." Inuyasha grunted.  
  
The demon raised up Kikyou's ashes, "Yes! Rise again Kikyou! Your soul has returned!" it laughed evilly.  
  
Inuyasha watched as the ashes formed a shape of a human. Poor Kagome hung, lifeless, in the tree, her soul left her and Kikyou rose again.  
  
"Now my pet, go and kill the one that bothered me- GO!"  
  
Inuyasha stood and faced Kikyou, "I'm back." she said.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, he glanced at Kagome, then back at Kikyou. In a split second he came to a decision.  
  
"Don't look at me that way, I won't fall for you this time, you need to go back to your resting place! Your soul belongs to Kagome now!" He lunged toward her, but stopped dead when she pulled out her bow and arrow. The past flashed before his eyes, her betrayal.  
  
He jumped as she let the arrow fly, then attacked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the demon hovering above, in a flash he changed direction and went after the demon. "Bring Kagome back!" he yelled, trying to strike it.  
  
"She hasn't gone anywhere.she night not have a soul, but you can still have her body.haha! Kikyou! This pest is bothering me! Kill him!"  
  
Kikyou took aim again.  
  
Just then Inuyasha spotted the jar that had once held Kikyou. The demon held it and had a barrier around, prevented her from returning. Hmm, if I break that seal. Inuyasha thought.  
  
He noticed that the arrows that Kikyou was shooting had magic put in them. He dodged them forming a plan in his head.  
  
The demon went down to the ground so not to be in the way of the fighting. Inuyasha kept dodging the arrows; finally he paused, in front of the demon. Kikyou's eyes narrowed as she powered up another arrow and aimed. Just as she let the arrow fly he jumped up. The arrow hit the urn directly, shattering the seal.  
  
"Nooo!!!" the demon cried.  
  
Kikyou's eyes got wide as her body started to disintegrate. Inuyasha saw the soul leave the body and return to Kagome.  
  
"What have you done?" said the demon as it looked around trying to find him.  
  
Shift.he brought his sword down and cut the demon in half 'killing' it. With a poof the demon disappeared and Kikyou's ashes returned.  
  
Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side and watched as the color returned to her face.  
  
"Agh.?" Kagome stirred.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha? You won! Thank you."  
  
"Look, we've switched places, now you're stuck in a tree!" Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Hey! At least 50 years haven't gone by!" she retorted.  
  
"Well. sticks out tongue .at least I saved you!"  
  
"Ok, thank you, now get me down, you have no idea how uncomfortable this position is!"  
  
"Well, um, actually I do, but ok." He got her down.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No pro-what?" Inuyasha whipped around as something whipped past him.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha, "I've had enough for today."

Authors Note  
  
Yes! Chapter two is up!!! Ok duh. Thank you for your reviews! I like motivation! Please keep them coming! So now what is going to happen? Jeez.can't they ever get a days rest from fighting? Next chapter to be posted soon! Umm I'm sure you've noticed, I made this a bit different than the normal story line. I have most of the characters on Kagome's side. When I started this I didn't know that much about the show... it had just come out. So let's just say that Sango is training in the woods somewhere and she is mad at Miroku ok? RR please..

Ja Ne,

Himitsu Joonetsu


	3. An interesting day at school

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...ok so I own the computer I typed this on, but not Inuyasha! (Sigh)  
  
Suddenly a tiny thing popped out of a bush and jumped on Kagome.  
  
"AAHH!!!"  
  
"Now what?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
The little figure jumped up and turned around to tackle Inuyasha. "Oof.."  
  
Kagome sat up laughing, "It's Shippou!"  
  
"Ah, my head.."  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"AHH!!!! Jeez! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry.." Shippou laughed, then bounced around Kagome, "So where have you been? I've missed you!"  
  
"We were on the other side." Kagome answered.  
  
"Oh, are you going back there?" asked Shippou with wide eyes.  
  
"Probably", replied Inuyasha, "It's to dangerous here for Kagome."  
  
"I WANT TO COME!!!" yelled Shippou.  
  
"Ok, you'll have to hold my hand through the portal."  
  
"YEAH! Ok!" Shippou squealed with excitement, "Thanks Kagome!"  
  
They got up and went to the shrine.  
  
"Ok Shippou, hold my hand, you might not be old enough to pass through alone."  
  
"Ok." Shippou held on, looking into the well.  
  
"Ready?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes." They said.  
  
"One, two, three, Jump!"  
  
All jumped, Kagome holding Shippou's hand tightly. A few minutes later they appeared on the other side.  
  
"Yeah! I did it! I'm on the other side!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. No matter how many times she went through that transport she still got that queasy feeling.  
  
"Need help up?" Inuyasha asked, offering her his hand.  
  
"Thanks," she took it. Inuyasha leapt up and got out of the well.  
  
"Hey!" Shippou yelled from the bottom. "What about me?"  
  
"Oh, come on Shippou, you're part fox, you can get up!"  
  
"Yup, Whee!" He scrambled up the well.  
  
They walked outside, "Aah, what do you know..all that and it is probably only 8:00."  
  
"Oh my god!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha tell me that isn't true!"  
  
"Well, um, I was just judging by the sun..It might be earlier." He said.  
  
"Aah! I'm going to be late for school!" she tore off.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Shippou, "You would think that she'd learn that I'm much faster than she will be," he shrugged, "So, Shippou, do you want to go to school today?"  
  
"Yes! That would be fun!"  
  
"Ok, but we can't go inside, but we can at least get Kagome there."  
  
The two of them ran off, in no time catching up with Kagome, "Need a lift?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
He lifted her up and took off again with Shippou close behind.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said when they got there.  
  
"Yup, no big. I'll wait here with Shippou."  
  
"Ok." Kagome went to the school grounds-right on time.

Authors Notes:

Ok I was able to reveive my computer enough to post three up! Man aol stinks sometimes...anyway, I know you all want to say 'why is shippo coming with them? he can't pass through the well!' I know I know...let's just say convient story line...other than that I hope you enjoyed...please keep those reviews coming!! Oh yea, I know these chapters are short...they will get longer later on...otay?

Ja Ne,

Himitsu Joonetsu


	4. Meet Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own this dedadeda... A/N: Sorry in advance I didn't know the names of some of the characters that are coming up.  
…

As the day went by Inuyasha never broke his gaze from Kagome. Shippou looked at him with wonder. Suddenly his eyes lit up.

"Inuyasha?" he asked.

"What?"

"How come you are always looking at Kagome? Do you like her or something?"

Inuyasha fell out of the tree.

Inside Kagome heard something fall, she glanced outside. Shippou was perched on the tree gazing, wide eyed at Inuyasha, which, Kagome assumed had just fallen out of the tree.

Back outside...

"Shippou? What?!" Inuyasha yelled scrambling back up.

"Well you are always watching her, I just thought you liked her. It's ok I think she likes you too." Shippou smiled sweetly.

What? He thought, Kagome likes ME? Can't be! He looked at Kagome, Could it be? Is that she got upset when she thought I liked her for Kikyou...

Inside one of Kagome's friends looked outside, "Woah!"

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"There is some guy and kid sitting on a tree out there," the girl looked at Kagome, then back outside, "Kagome it looks like he is looking at you."

"Can't be.." Kagome turned away.

The Ayume's eyes lit up, "Hey Kagome you're red, is that your boyfriend or something?!"

At the mention of this Kagome's other friends turned around.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"When did this happen?"

"Go Kagome!"

"Oh, is he cute?"

"Have you kissed?"

"Come on Kagome tell us!"

Inuyasha noticed that a bunch of girls had suddenly crowded around Kagome and started to talk to her, and speaking of her, she was turning quite red.

"Come on you guys I don't",

"Hey girls, to answer your question if he cute, look outside!" the girls looked out the window. Inuyasha froze, seeing all these girls turn and stare at him.

"Wow! Is that him Kagome?"

"Oh, he is cute!"

"What's his name Kagome?"

"Does that mean the popular guy here is free?"

Kagome sat there wishing she could disappear. Her friends crowded around her again.

"Kagome when are we going to meet him?"

"Come on you guys...let's just eat our lunch." Kagome said meekly.

"I know!" Ayume said. She marched over to the window and opened it.

Next thing Inuyasha knew, a girl grabbed him and dragged him in.

"Now we can find out what we want!"

"I...I don't know him." said Kagome.

The girls gave her blank looks.

"Um...Kagome? What is going on?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Oh, sure, so he doesn't know you?"

"So, who are you?" Ayume asked.

Inuyasha looked around, "My name is Inuyasha."

They giggled, "So, your name is Inuyasha?"

"Mmm, you have a sexy voice."

"Here let me get strait to the point, are you Kagome's boyfriend?"

"Girl that is obvious. Inuyasha let me-well us-get this strait, you better be nice to her!"

"Guys?" Kagome tried to speak.

"Kagome? What is going on? Why are they asking me these questions?"

"You see, they have this thing of wanting a boyfriend for me.."

"Oh."

Shippou had been watching from outside, "They looked cornered...Kagome is red...I think I'm going to see what is up."

Shippou jumped through the open window, hoped on the table and looked at Kagome.

"Shippou, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"What's wrong?"

"N...Nothing, why?"

"Your face is red."

The girls looked at Kagome. "Aw, she is red."

"How cute!"

"See, I told you that this was her boyfriend!"

Shippou fell over, "Hey! You never told me that you loved her!"

Inuyasha glared at Shippou.

"Why didn't you tell that you loved her when I asked earlier? Jeez, making me find out like this...oh! Is that why you are always looking at her when she is sleeping? You love her but..."

Inuyasha, who was blushing madly, seized Shippou and threw him out the window.

Kagome was staring at Inuyasha with wonder, Is that true? Does he really stare at me when I sleep? Hmm, I'll have to ask Shippou.

"Hey why did you throw that poor thing out the window?" Kagome friends snapped her back to reality.

"Yeah, why?"

"Jeez, what do you like to play hard to get?"

"Oh! I know, hey Inuyasha! Why don't you kiss Kagome?"

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore he was ready to lash at the next person who spoke to him. Kagome noticed and she didn't feel like having her friends in pieces. What should she do?

…Author's Note…

Yes, what should she do? They want her to kiss him? He wants to kill them. Shippou is out flying somewhere...what should she do? Please RR! Next one up soon!

Ja Ne,

Himitsu Joonetsu


	5. The One he Likes

Disclaimer: Guess what?! I still don't own Inuyasha and will most likely never get the chance.

…

Kagome stood up, "Come on Inuyasha, you need to go, you don't go to this school.." She took a deep breath and took his hand.

Inuyasha jumped slightly and looked down, Kagome was holding his hand!

"Come on Inuyasha, lunch is almost over." She reached up and kissed him on the check.

Inuyasha froze, Kagome just kissed me! He turned red.

"Aw how cute!"

"She kissed him!"

"True love!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out the window.

"Inuyasha, what?"

"Kagome! School isn't over!" one of her friends yelled behind them.

Shippou got up and saw Inuyasha running away, he followed quickly.

Inuyasha ran until he couldn't take it anymore and dropped on to the ground.

Kagome, who was in his lap stared at him silently, why is he so upset? she wondered. Could it be because I kissed him? I thought he wouldn't care about a thing like that...that shouldn't have affected him..

Meanwhile Inuyasha's own mind was reeling, She kissed me! But why?! Did she do it because her friends wanted her to? Why would she listen to them, she doesn't listen to me and sometimes that is for her own good!

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly.

He jumped and looked down.

"Umm...are you ok?" she asked.

Inuyasha just sort of grunted.

"I'm sorry...I knew you were ready to kill someone..." she paused and looked in to his eyes, "Kissing you was the only thing I could think of."

Inuyasha looked at her, their eyes locked, he moved closer..

"HEY! WATCH OUT!"

Inuyasha's headed around and saw something fly toward them. He bent to the ground, shielding Kagome.

Sango's boomerang flew past them barley missing his head. Sango ran up to him, "Jeez, you are always in the spot I'm training in." she looked around, "Where is Kagome?"

Inuyasha got up and Sango saw Kagome wrapped up in his arms.

"Umm...did I interrupt anything?"

"No, no, no!" Kagome jumped off and pushed him away. She pushed a bit to hard and he went flying to the spot where Shippou stood.

"You were gonna kiss her huh? Heh, you were holding her."

Inuyasha growled and threw Shippou (again) in to the distance.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Sango, who was watching them turned around to Kagome. "What is going with them?"

"Nothing...Shippou is just being, well, Shippou." She sighed.

Sango was eyeing Kagome, she shifted.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Do you like Inuyasha?"

"What? No! Everyone keeps asking me!"

"Why not?" Sango calmly asked.

…Author's Note…

Oh what now? How will Kagome reply to that? And what is Sango getting at? Oh yeah…Poor, poor Shippou. Always airborne....... Ah ha! Shippou is a Flying fox! Lol. Sorry. please RR!

Ja Ne!

Himitsu Joonestu


	6. Fox Chasing

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! Ha!

(A/N: so we left off with Sango's question? Ah right, here we go.)

…

"Cause, Cause...he is stubborn and rude and...and thoughtless...and...and..."

"See? You can't even think of why."

"And because he likes someone else!"

"What?" Sango looked shocked, "How? He always seemed to like you! All those signs." she let her sentence trail off, "Well then, who does he like?"

"Kikyou."

Sango burst out laughing, "He still likes her? You think he still likes her?!"

"Um...yeah."

Inuyasha walked up, "What's going on? Sango, what's with you?"

Sango could barley breathe, she bent down and grabbed her boomerang, "I have to go...Kagome let me just say this, that was a while ago...don't be so sure she is the one his heart desires..." With that she took off.

Inuyasha watched her leave. When he turned to Kagome he noticed that she was red, almost like she wanted to cry...

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"What?" she jumped, whipping her eyes, "I-I'm fine, really."

Inuyasha hugged her, "Whatever it is, don't cry..."

Kagome's eyes widened, Inuyasha was hugging her! She thought he was upset from what happened at school.

"Oh man, I leave for a couple minutes and you two are in each other's arms!" (A/N: guess who?! ), "Really, if you wanted to be alone all you had to do was ask...I don't mind, hey Inuyasha, were you about to kiss her? You look like you wanted to! I have fox instincts, I know! "

Kagome felt his fist clench on her, "You-better-run-before-I-shred-you-to- BITS!" he growled.

"Uh oh...off I run!"

Inuyasha tore after Shippou, Kagome watched them leave. Shaking her head she looked up at the sky. She sighed and fell back in the grass, enjoying the peace. Every once and a while she'd hear Inuyasha yelling at Shippou. She closed her eyes, trying to let everything run out of her, but she couldn't let go of all the things that were said about Inuyasha and her.

"...don't be so sure she is the one his heart desires..." Sango had said. Did Sango know something? And what about Shippou, "...I have fox instincts, I know..." It was true that Shippou might be small, but he might just pick up more than Kagome would.

And what about Inuyasha himself? He had hugged her...

Kagome's mind wiped clear as she fell asleep. She started dreaming. She dreamt that Inuyasha was holding her and staring into her eyes. He was so close to her face...

Inuyasha came back. He had hid in a tree until Shippou was in a perfect attacking spot. Then he scared the living fox out of him. He looked at Kagome, she looked so peaceful, but yet, part of her seemed to be troubled.

Kagome shivered, Inuyasha noticed that it was getting late. He sat down, moved her to his lap and covered her with his shirt. He searched her face looking for any sign of what might be bothering her.

Suddenly she stirred, moving closer to him. She put her arms around him. Zoom! He turned red. Kagome pulled herself up so her arms were around his neck and her head was resting on his chest. He heard her mummer his name.

"Uh...Uh...Ka-Kagome?" he stuttered.

…Author's Note…

He he, what's this? Seems to me Kagome is having a 'nice' dream. Bwahaha...I fell evil, don't know why but I do. :- So what is Inuyasha to do? Please RR!

Ja Ne!

Himitsu Joonetsu


	7. Tense moments

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Sadly...but if Inuyasha is for sale someone tell me!

I know I haven't up dated in awhile. I'm sorry! Don't yell, I got busy.(… Ok so where were we? Ah yes.

…

"Uh...uh...Ka-Kagome?" he stuttered.

She continued to move closer to him. Her face got closer...

Back in Kagome's mind, she and Inuyasha were in each other's arms. They were moving closer, about to kiss...

She woke up and found her face inches from Inuyasha's face, "Aah!" she yelled, "What are you doing!"

"ME! YOU! You were climbing on me!"

"What?" Kagome blushed, realizing that her 'dream' was happening, "I...I...oops..."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "what were you dreaming about?"

"Where is Shippou?" asked Kagome, trying to change the subject.

"Don't use Shippou as a decoy."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No...what did you do?"

Inuyasha laughed, "Let's just say Shippou might hide for awhile.

Kagome looked puzzled, "Why?"

Inuyasha explained what happened when he chased him away.

Kagome smiled inward, she had gotten his mind off why she was in his lap, until...

"So tell me now, what were you dreaming about?"

She turned red, "N-nothing...really."

"Hmm, ok, come on it's getting late; we are out in the open we should go home." He looked at Kagome, she was staring off into space, "Hey did you hear a word I said!"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well let's go."

As Kagome gets up Inuyasha's shirt fell off of her.

"What? Why do I have this?" Kagome asked as she picked it up.

"You were shivering so I covered you..." Inuyasha said.

Kagome blushed.

A few minutes after they had left Shippou finally made it to where they were before.

"Oh no they left, jeez it's like they WANT to be alone. Hmm...oh well, I'll just go to her house" with that Shippou skipped off.

Back at the House

"No, Kagome isn't available right now...she tripped and broke her toe..."

"Hey! Will you stop saying that there are things wrong with me!" Kagome yelled at her grandfather.

"Well, yes that is her, but she is delusional right now..."

"Grr..."

Inuyasha grinned, "Careful Kagome, you might upset your laryngitis."

"Oh shut up."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh come on that's not funny!" she whined.

Inuyasha continued to smirk. Frustrated Kagome stomped up to her room.

A few minutes later (after disconnecting the phone line) Inuyasha decided to go upstairs. Suddenly he heard Kagome scream.

…Author's Note…

So what now? Lol you have to love the grandfather...well some have asked to mention the ears on Inuyasha. I know I haven't mentioned them yet but just you wait I still have a lot of chapters left. I know this one was short but I thought it was a good place to stop...don't know why. Sorry. My next chapter is a long one. Things are gonna heat up-don't worry not lemon.

Ja Ne.

Himitsu Joonetsu


	8. Matchmaker Shippou do your stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...tho after this chapter I might want to...

…

He ran upstairs and burst into her room, "Kagome! What's wrong? What happened?"

"S...I...thing-window!" she gasped.

"What?"

"I heard something at my window...I think it is in my room..."

Inuyasha looked around, " I don't sense that it's a demon..." he looked at Kagome, she seemed frightened. He moved closer to her, "Are you ok?" he asked, taking her by the shoulders.

"Yeah...I'm just really tired from everything that has happened today." She sighed and leaned against him.

"Should I sleep in here tonight?"

Kagome looked up, "What?"

He blushed, "Should I sleep in here tonight?"

"I heard you."

"Oh well um..."

"Why do you want to sleep in here?" Kagome asked.

"Oh! Um...it's not cause, well you know...I want to stay here so I can make sure that you will be ok...so no one attacks you." Inuyasha quickly replied.

"I'll be ok..." she started.

Just then the window banged. Kagome screamed and jumped on Inuyasha. He lifted an eyebrow. "Sure you'll be ok-nope I'm staying here."

"Ok." she whispered.

Unknown to Kagome and Inuyasha, Shippou was hiding in Kagome's closet watching the whole thing.

"So, Inuyasha wants to sleep in Kagome's room, eh? Well, Well...oh look at this...she just jumped into his arms. Heh. Now I know why they didn't want me around...this is going to be an interesting night." Shippou looked around, "hmm it seems that Kagome is scared and when she is scared she gets closer to Inuyasha and he never pushes her away...HAHA! Those two will be glued to each other by the end of the night if I have anything to do with it."

Back outside the closet...

"I'm gonna go get changed, you should get ready too." Kagome said, said picking up her PJs.

"Ok."

A few minutes later Kagome walked in. Inuyasha looked up, expecting her to be in her usual pajamas. Instead she was in a short, white night gown.

Kagome blushed when she saw him staring at her, "Sorry, my other pair is in the wash." She climbed into bed, "I'm going to sleep now-'night."

Inuyasha got up to turn off the light. He looked around, puzzled, "Um...Kagome?"

"Mm?"

"Uh-where should I sleep?"

"In a tree like you usually do?"

"I'd like to be here to protect you..."

"Oh! I forgot about that...ah..." she sat up and looked around. When she realized where he'd have to sleep she blushed, "I guess with me."

(Inside the closet Shippou almost fell over with joy.)

Inuyasha also got red, "Ok."

Kagome moved over and he crawled in. Their legs touched.

"Sorry." They both said.

The two of them lay nervously next to each other.

Shippou grinned, it was time to put the plan into action! He slipped out of the closet and out the window.

Kagome heard the window creak. She rolled over and grabbed Inuyasha.

"Did you hear that?" she asked fearfully.

"Yeah..."he said, sitting up.

They heard creaking around on the roof. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha around the waist and pulled him close to her. Inuyasha was having a hard time concentrating. He tried to stay focused, but with Kagome pressing up against him he couldn't.

There was a bang on the roof right above their heads. Kagome slid into his lap and held on. Inuyasha looked down at her and blushed, by sliding into his lap the strap on her nightgown had slid down. He put it back in its place.

Kagome felt his hand brush against her, she looked down, her PJ strap had slid out of place.

"Sorry...I noticed it there..." Inuyasha said, seeing that she was watching him. God her skin is so soft. he thought.

Outside Shippou had peeked in the window to see what was going on. At that moment Inuyasha was sliding Kagome's strap back on. She was sitting in his lap.

"Whoa..."Shippou murmured, his eyes wide, "A few more nudges and by tomorrow they will realize how they feel about each other! What I can't believe is that they all said that I was too young to understand this-HA! I'm the one putting them together! Teehee!" Shippou scrambled back up onto the roof, let out a howl and then went back down to see what would happen.

"Oh my god!" Kagome jumped.

Unfortunately she threw Inuyasha off balance and he fell over with her on top of him.

"Uh..."

"Oh well, I didn't expect this..." Shippou murmured, "I am good!"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, unable to move. Because she had been sitting in his lap when they had fallen over she was now sitting on top of him, straddling him around the waist.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she looked so pretty, the pale moonlight lighting up her nightgown and highlighting her features. He tried to stay calm but he felt himself start to stiffen.

oh crap, if she feels me she might get scared. Mmm...but she looks so cute...

Oh my god! I think he is hardening, Kagome thought, how can he be getting turned on by me?

" 'Don't be so sure she is the one his heart desires...'" the words that Sango had said lingered in her mind again.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, does that mean he might like me!

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of her. He couldn't help it, he got harder-not everyday a pretty girl sits on you. Her arms were pushing her chest out a bit and suddenly Inuyasha got the urge to remove the barriers that were blocking him from her.

'Since when do I think like this?', he thought, 'about her?'

"Ok are they going to move anytime this century? I'm getting bored here- maybe I need to scare them a bit more...cause there is definitely a vibe there." Shippou hopped back on to the tree and started throwing pebbles at the window.

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't seem to notice.

Inuyasha sat up a bit.

"In...Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.

"mm?" was all he could get out.

Creak Slam

Shippou got annoyed and slammed Kagome's window shut.

"Whoa!" Kagome tried to turn around, but she accidentally brushed against Inuyasha's-well you know- and fell on top of him landing inches away from his face.

Inuyasha blushed.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome mumbled.

"Don't be." He replied, 'oh my god! What did I say that for?'

What did he just say? Kagome thought

"Come on! Kiss, Kiss, Kiss-grr-come on!" Shippou jumped and down on the tree branch.

…Author's Note…

HAHAHA! I love Shippou right now!

Shippou: yes-I know. I think every one loves me right about now!

Yes in honor of Shippou I think I will allow him Shippou Notes now too. So if I have a comment there will be an A/N and for Shippou there will be S/N.

Shippou: sniff> this is such an honor...I'd like to thank the animators...and Inuyasha and Kagome for being so dense and giving me this oppertunity...I'd like to thank Himitsu for loving me so much and...

Ok Shippou that's enough...(sweatdrops) the Oscars were last night...

So...what's going to happen?I told you I'd try to get this chapter up soon. Well tell me what you think...and then I'll update! Thanks for all those great reviews everyone! They make me so happy! well Ja Ne for now!

Himitsu Joonetsu


	9. Mr Tree

Disclaimer: Don't sue me for this! I don't own Inuyasha! sniff I'm just amusing myself...and making you people online happy.

….

"You know...?" Kagome whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha whispered back.

"Today has been really strange."

"And I have a feeling that it isn't over..." Inuyasha mentally smacked himself, Oh great job, Inuyasha! Now what does she think?

"Why?" She asked.

"N...n-no reason."

"Oh," Kagome shifted, "Here I'll try to get off of you..." Kagome slid down a bit.

Inuyasha grabbed her, feeling her get closer to his center.

"What?"

"Here, why don't you roll off." He said.

"Ok."

"What? She is getting off?" Shippou looked in, "No!"

As Kagome slid off her nightgown pulled down, revealing more cleavage. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He grabbed her before anymore showed.

"Wha…" Kagome said, confused, but she was cut off by what happened next. Inuyasha had pulled her up a bit to fast. Without any warning their faces were pushed together and their lips locked in a kiss.

Outside Shippou was so shocked he just fell right out of the tree.

Oh my god! My lips are on his! Kagome thought.

Inuyasha's own mind raced, 'what do I do? She might slap me...but she isn't moving-shock that's it. Curse my body...I want to kiss her-Damn! On no...my body is taking over...' Inuyasha's tongue brushed against Kagome's lips. Without thinking she responded.

A shock wave went through them, 'oh my god he/she responded!' They thought.

Inuyasha pulled apart, "You-y-you're not going to slap me?"

Kagome turned red. She whispered, "I don't know, I couldn't...I mean...I don't know...I..."

"Do you..." Inuyasha looked at her, she looked back.

"Why did you pull me to you?"

"Oh-your nightgown was showing stuff..."

"I see...I noticed that your boxers didn't hold to much back..."

"Sorry I couldn't help it..." Inuyasha said in a deep, growl.

"Oh...don't talk like that!" Kagome moaned.

"Like what?" he said in an even deeper voice.

"Like that-it sounds to sexy." Kagome said, 'Damnit! Now it sounds like I'm turned on! Damn him! Why? Why is this happening?'

Inuyasha grinned, "Oh, I'm sorry...does it turn you on?" he asked in the deepest, sexiest voice possible.

Kagome moaned.

"Heh, guess so." Inuyasha chuckled.

"That's not fair..."

"Yes it is."

Kagome growled.

Inuyasha suddenly grabbed Kagome and kissed her-she melted into him and kissed back.

Back outside Shippou managed to climb back on the tree. "Whoa, I can't believe I did it." He said in a dazed voice. Looking inside he saw them still close to each other, talking. Them Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and kissed her again.

"Well, I didn't expect this-haha-I've done my job...I'm tired. Goodnight you people in there, goodnight Mr. Tree-thank you for letting me use you." (A/N: don't ask) With that Shippou was out like a light.

Inside the two of them were still deep in the kiss.

'I can't believe I'm kissing Kagome! I never even kissed Kikyou like this! I also never felt like this with her either. Inuyasha broke off the kiss and looked at Kagome, Why do I feel this way now? I could see if it was some of the feeling that I had for Kikyou, but these surpass them...' his eyes widened, 'could it be? Could it be that I love Kagome?' He closed his eyes, 'that must be it. I love her...'

Kagome watched him, he looked deeply shocked about something, Poor guy. she thought, "Inuyasha?"

He opened his eyes, "Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine..."

"I know, you must be tired. I'm sorry. We should get some sleep."

"Ok...goodnight."

"Goodnight, Inuyasha"

She fell asleep and Inuyasha had to smile, Kagome was still in his arms. He rolled over and fell asleep-holding her.

…Author's Note…  
...and Shippou's Note...

Shippou: I did it! I did it! does happy dance

Yeah! They Kissed! So how about that? Hehe. Oh, do you think this story is over? No my friends...not in the slightest. What is going to happen tomorrow? What is Shippou going to do? Will Inuyasha admit his feelings? Who knows?

Shippou: I do!

Well quiet Shippou.

Shippou: Aw...

Just so you know I have decided to let a different side of me out. Her name is Ikioi Tiernay. She is Japanese/Irish.

Shippou: Ikioi! Yay! I like you! You are fun and you make me cool things...oh! I want to thank some people is that ok?

Sure.

Shippou: Great...let's start with Hououza...I'm trying to keep up the good work I really am...not my fault those two are so stubborn...Sango is almost just as bad so I'm gonna leave her and Miroku alone...  
To Adora Bell Dearheart... you really think I'm funny? And cute?

Everyone thinks your cute shippou-chan.

Shippou: Animeish Dwarf please tell Inuyasha that I'm great...he doesn't believe me. :pouts:

:pats Shippou on the head: And thank you everyone else that shippou left out. We love our reviews!

Please RR! I'll write soon! Ja Ne.

Ikioi Tiernay


	10. A Big Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime, I should! Grr...oh well, life is evil like that. Well, on to the story!

…Chapter 10…

The next morning Kagome got up early and went to find something to make for breakfast.

Inuyasha rolled over, but didn't feel anyone next to him. He woke up with a start and sniffed the air for Kagome's scent. He found it , but also smelled something wonderful mixed into it...food!

Kagome looked around in the fridge for something else that would go with breakfast. Not finding anything she sighed and made a mental note to go shopping later.

She went back over to the counter to finish preparing the last of the meal. Suddenly she froze, feeling someone closing in on her.

She spun around and came face to face with Inuyasha.

"Oh, it's you...don't scare me like that!" she scolded.

"Sorry, I woke up this morning and you were gone, then I smelled food." He looked at the big breakfast she was making, "What's this all about?"

"I wanted to make a big breakfast that's all."

He moved closer to her and purred in her ear, "Did you make it for me? Or are you just hungry after last night?"

"Ooh don't do that." Kagome melted.

"Why not?" He asked, then ginned and continued in a husky voice, "Oh that's right it turns you on..."

…Author's Note…

AAAHHHHHHHHHH! gggggggrrrrrrrrrrr! I am so sorry! Please don't kill me! It's been so long! And now it has to be short! My mother...grrrr! Everyone in this world should have cable modem! I'll try to make it longer next time I swear! This one was now or never.

Ja Ne.

Ikioi Tiernay


	11. Morning Shippou

Disclaimer: I don't own this, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah.

…Chapter 11…

Kagome leaned against him, feeling her body temperature rise.

Oh why is he teasing me like this? Mmmm... she thought, 'he should stop, but yet, I don't want him to...'

'Heh, she likes it, I can tell...on one has ever given her this kind of attention before. I know I shouldn't tease her like this but I can't help it. I'm hungry for her, I want to taste her, I want to love...Whoa what am I thinking! I've never felt really passionate about anyone before...I'm part demon for crying out loud!' he pulled Kagome closer, 'but every part of me wants her...I give...I love her. I can't fight it anymore. Now how so I tell her?'

Kagome felt his grip loosen on her, she looked up to see him lost in thought. She took that opportunity to slip out of his grasp to finish breakfast before it burned.

"This is good Kagome." Inuyasha said, eating heartily.

"Thanks, no thanks to you..." she laughed.

"What?"

"Oh don't play innocent, I almost let this burn."

Inuyasha grinned wickedly.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"I'm not doing anything. I'm not allowed to look at you anymore?"

Kagome growled and threw a piece of bread at him. He caught it and ate it.

"Thanks Kagome, I was thinking about taking it from you, but you just gave it up willingly...you're so nice."

He laughed as she stood up and started to stomp off.

"Oh! You are impossible! I'm going out! To get more food for your greedy ass! You can clean up." She said huffily.

A few minutes later he heard to door slam. He chuckled, "That's a new one... 'I'm so mad I'm going to go shopping!'"

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

Inuyasha jumped and spun around, "Who said that?"

"Duh Inuyasha."

He looked down, "Shippou! When did...how did...what?"

"I've been here since last night." Shippou muttered sleepily.

Inuyasha's eyes got wide, "Oh, um, where did you sleep?"

"In a tree..." Inuyasha sighed in relief, Shippou continued, "...outside Kagome's room."

"What!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What?"

"Did you hey! Where are you going?" Inuyasha called as Shippou started to wander off.

"Hey can't I go to the bathroom? Jeez..." Shippou whined.

"Oh well, go ahead. Meet me in Kagome's room when you finish."

"Will do."

…Author's Note…  
...Shippou's Note...

Aha, what now? Will Inuyasha find you that Shippou saw everything that happened the night before? Poor Shippou, Inuyasha might start sharpening his claws again...

Shippou: No! No! You can't! Please I want to live! Heh, heh, Hi Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: grrrrrrrrr...

Down boy!

Inuyasha: whimpers

Good boy.

Ah, yes, some asked me why is Sango on Kagome's side of the time line. Well...

Sango: I had to get rid of that pervert for a while!

Oh you know you like him...

Sango: gets red and leaves

Ha, I smirk!

Ja Ne

Ikioi Tiernay


	12. A Weirder Morning

Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA! HAHAHAHAHA! Uh oh...no I don't...heh heh don't kill me...aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gets chased away by some evil thing Oh yeah pops head back in beware there some fluffy moments in this chapter. If you don't like mushy stuff run away while you still can! Runs off again

Chapter 12: A Weird(er) Morning

Inuyasha went to Kagome's room and paced, "Grr... what is taking Shippou so long? Is he trying to drown himself? He better not have-I hope he hasn't..." He smelled Shippou getting closer, Ok Inuyasha, don't bang him up against the wall, then he will know that something is up...and I don't want a repeat of yesterday, he embarrassed the hell out me!"

Shippou ambled in, "So what do you want me for?"

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"On a tree..." Shippou started, still trying to get fully awake.

"Where? What tree!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Jeez, why are you getting all upset?" Shippou yawned sleepily, "I slept on that tree..."

Inuyasha looked to where Shippou pointed and nearly died. It was the tree right outside Kagome's window! He whirled around, "When did you get in last night?"

"Gosh, what are you? My father?" Shippou jumped slightly, finally fully awake. He grinned mischievously, "Oh...now I know why you are asking me this stuff...it's about what happened between you and Kagome last night, huh."

Inuyasha paled, "Y...you...saw?"

Shippou grinned, "I knew you wanted to kiss her..."

Inuyasha grabbed Shippou and threatened, "If you open your mouth to ANYONE I'll rip you to shreds!"

Shippou squirmed.

"I mean it fox; I'll kill-"

"Inuyasha? I'm home! Where are you?" Kagome's voice rang out, she appeared at the door. Inuyasha dropped Shippou. "Oh hi...morning Shippou, when do you get in?"

Inuyasha glared at Shippou and mouthed 'candy'. Shippou's eyes widened, "I came in...just this morning!"

"Oh". Kagome said. She looked at Inuyasha, who was glaring at Shippou. She walked up to him and put her hand on his chest, "Hey are you ok?"

"He looked at her, "yeah, I'm fine..."

"Then why do you look like you are ready to kill?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He...he scared me before that's all...I was cleaning, like you said and he scared me."

"Oh..." Kagome looked at Shippou. Inuyasha flashed him a Look behind her back.

"Yup! I scared him...hehe...you should have seen him jump!"

"Ok...well I'll be downstairs, the food is waiting, behave you two..." she walked off.

Once she was gone Shippou jumped up on Inuyasha and grinned.

"What do you want fox?" Inuyasha asked.

"So...did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"Why you!"

Shippou laughed, hopped off, and ran out of the room. Inuyasha tore after him.

Kagome had just finished putting the food away when she heard a racket. She stepped out of the kitchen. Shippou blew by, running for his life. Knowing that Inuyasha would be close behind, stuck out her foot in the hallway.

Wham

Inuyasha tripped right over it. He tried to get up.

"Inuyasha...SIT!"

Boom

Inuyasha went down again. He looked up at Kagome, "what did you do that for?"

"I was about you the same thing." She put her hands on her hips, "Why were you chasing Shippou? The poor guy was running for his life."

"None of your business!" Inuyasha growled as he tried to get up.

Kagome smirked; You're not getting out of here that easily...

She walked over to him and sat in his lap. "Oh come on...leave poor Shippou alone..." She whispered seductively, "You don't always have to fight...relax...calm down...let it go..." She pushed him down so he was on his back, "You going to listen to me?"

"K...Ka...Kagome?" Inuyasha sputtered.

"Well?" she asked, purring in his ear.

A small moan came out of Inuyasha's mouth. Kagome grinned, "Oh I see you like it when I talk like this...now the tables have turned, haven't they?" She licked the tip of his ear lightly, making him twitch slightly and moan. She continued to tease him.

What Kagome didn't know was that the 'sit' spell had worn off. Inuyasha figured this out when he has twitched.

Ok.' He thought, 'Time's up Kagome.'

Being the stronger of the two of them he easily flipped her over. He lifted her up and ran upstairs.

"Now." He said, setting her down in the bed, "I will teach you not to tease me!"

"Bu" was all Kagome was able to get out before Inuyasha took over.

He pushed her down and licked her ear. She moaned.

"Yeah, it gets to you too, doesn't it?"

He left her ear and kissed along her jaw, going slowly so she would squirm. Finally he stopped and looked into her eyes. She stared back, noticing that his gold eyes looked brighter than usual.

Meanwhile Shippou was still running for his life. Next thing he knew he had hit something solid and fell over. "I'm sorry Inuyasha! Don't kill me please! Please!" He begged.

"Shippou what's with you?"

"Huh?" Shippou looked up, "Who..."

the person knelt down and looked at him.

"Sango!" Shippou cried, "You are on this side too?"

Sango laughed, "Yes, I came to train in the mountains. I had to get away from that pervert back at home."

"Then what are you doing this side of the city? There are many people here. And how did you get on this side anyway? I know I did cause I was holding onto Kagome…"

"Well maybe there is a reason…maybe her powers are growing and because of that her closest friends can pass through?" Sango said, "I was on my way to visit Kagome...which reminds me, what's wrong with you?"

"Inuyasha was going to kill me..."Shippou sniffed.

Sango raised an eyebrow, "Why now?"

"I dunno..." Shippou looked around.

"Did you annoy him again?" Sango asked.

Shippou whistled.

"You two..." Sango sighed, "Come with me, if he tries to kill you I'll hit him over the head with my boomerang."

The two of them walked to the shrine.

Back in Kagome's room things were heating up. Inuyasha was kissing Kagome's neck. He could feel that her body temperature had risen, he couldn't say much, he was feeling quite hot as well.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.

He stopped and looked up, 'she is so beautiful...' he thought, "Yes?"

"Nothing..." she reached up and ran her fingers through his long hair, making him purr. Without warning she pushed him to her and kissed him. Inuyasha was shocked, but he responded, sliding his tongue along her lips, begging to enter, to explore. She willingly gave, welcoming him.

They never heard Sango and Shippou come in.

Ikioi and Shippou's Corner

Ooooooooooo...what now? Will they get caught? Shippou lives.

Inuyasha: For now.

Shippou: gulp

Sango: What's going on?

Nothing...as far you know wink

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been on vacation. I'm busy, busy, busy. So I'm sorry if I've been slow getting chapters up.

Ja Ne.

Ikioi Tiernay

And Shippou!

Stop that! I sign off!

Shippou: Awww…


	13. Poor Shippou?

Disclaimer:pant: I'm back :pant: I got chased around by some evil demonic thing after I said that I owned Inuyasha. Well you know what? I DON'T! So there!

Chapter 13: Poor Shippou?

"Where are they? It's to quiet here." Sango said, looking around.

"I don't know...they were both here...Kagome was in the kitchen, I don't know what happened."

"Where was Inuyasha last?" Sango asked.

"In Kagome's room, ready to kill me."

"Uh huh, well let's try there."

"Ok".

"Ok, so where is Kagome's room?" Sango asked.

"What? Oh you've never been here before? Well it's this way."

When they got to the room they stopped in surprise. There was Inuyasha leaning over Kagome, deep in a kiss. Shippou and Sango backed out slowly.

"Well..." Sango said, in a loss for words.

"My eyes!" Shippou cried.

Sango giggled, "Poor Shippou".

"I'm to young for this!"

"What I want to know is how?" Sango was still lost.

"I can't believe I did it." Shippou murmured.

Sango spun around, "What! Did you do something, Shippou!"

"I scared Kagome last night, outside, She got scared and when she is frightened she gets close to Inuyasha. So I made weird noises and they ended up kissing..."

"You weren't supposed to do anything! They were supposed to find out themselves!" Sango hissed.

"I thought I could help..."

"What? Oh jeez Shippou. Does Inuyasha know you saw?"

"Yeah..."

WHACK!

Sango whacked Shippou over the head with her boomerang. He flew into Kagome's room.

Inuyasha jumped up quickly to see Shippou fly in. "What the-!" he yelled, "Shippou!"

Kagome sat up and smoothed her hair, "Shippou what-?"

Sango walked in, boomerang in hand, "Sorry".

"Sango? What are you doing here? Now what did Shippou do? I'm confused." Kagome asked.

"Ow, my head..." Shippou moaned.

"Sorry," Sango said swiftly, "I decided to visit you today Kagome. Unfortunately I didn't know where to find you in this place, when I guess Shippou came up behind me...anyway I got startled and whacked him over the head."

"Figures, it's my fault again..." Shippou muttered under his breath.

Kagome rushed over to the little Kitsune, "Oh you poor thing, are you ok? You shouldn't sneak up on people, you know that."

Shippou snuggled closer and let out a small whimper, "My head hurts."

Kagome held him closer, "Sshhh...it's ok".

Sango looked at Inuyasha and rolled her eyes, 'Shippou is the one that caused it and now he playing innocent hurt baby. Figures, Kagome falls right into it.' She thought.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, Her scent is so strong, grr...why did these two have to show up here...now? I can still taste her, yet I want more...

Kagome turned to Sango, " Sango, are you going back to your time soon?"

"I don't think so, I'm still a little mad at Miroku...that pervert. Urg. No I think I'll stay here a bit longer."

"Oh. I just thought that Shippou might be bored here. There isn't much a fox can do ya know?"

Shippou sniffled for an added effect.

Inuyasha growled, "Well, he didn't have to come in the first place. HE chose to come so he shouldn't be complaining."

Kagome stood up and marched over to Inuyasha. He backed up. She continued walking up to him until she had him backed in a corner.

"Inuyasha!" She looked him dead in the eye, "SIT!"

Down he went. Scowling he looked up at her.

She bent over, "You know, it isn't his fault for being bored! He was all alone on the other side and probably couldn't have any fun! All he wanted was to be us-his Friends, to have fun...he is only a little child! You haven't exact-" she stopped, noticing that Inuyasha was smirking, "What?"

"Your chest is showing."

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and stormed out of the room.

Sango and Shippou stared at Inuyasha.

"What did you say to her?" Sango asked.

"Nothing..."

"But she..." She stopped hearing Inuyasha growl.

They stood (and sat) in silence until Kagome came storming back a few minutes later.

"Shippou I found something we can do." She went to her closet and took out a bag and held out her hand for Shippou, "If you two want to come we will be at the public pools and baths. Goodbye".

Sango looked at Inuyasha, "I'd go but I have training to do outside the city. So bye".

Inuyasha sat there and scowled. "She can do what ever she wants. I don't care. If she wants to hang out with that brat be my guest. I don't care, I don't...ah screw this I do care", He growled, "Especially because there are guys at those places". He stood up and raced off, following Kagome's scent.

Ikioi and Shippou's Corner

NANI! I'm sooooo sorry! I've been busy, busy, busy. Thank you for getting back into the fanfic realm. I missed this! Please be patent I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Hoped you liked RR.

Ikioi Tiernay


	14. Wet Dog

Disclaimer: I'm free! Wee! No more evil demonic thingy! But just to be safe I still don't own it…

Chapter 14: Wet Dog

"Here we are," Kagome said as they arrived, "The public pool and bath".

"Ooh, this place looks cool." Shippou said smiling.

"Come on then, oh but first go human, I think people might find it weird to find a tail floating in the water."

"Ok." He transformed.

"Alrighty then, let's go have fun!"

They ran inside.

"Ok Shippou, here is the men's wing, change in there, then wait for me outside ok?"

"You want me to change then go back outside?" asked a confused Kitsune.

"No if you keep going you will end up at the other side." Kagome explained.

"Oh, ok! See you!"

They went their separate ways and got changed. After awhile they were playing in the pool. Shippou was have the time of his life.

Inuyasha finally made it to the place where Kagome's scent was strongest.

"Grr! This is the public bath place! If any one looks at her..." he ran in, got changed, then set out looking for her. He sniffed the air trying to pick up her smell, but it was drowned out by the smell of soap and chlorine. He ran up to the second level that over looked the pool area. "Is that her! Shit!" he cried.

He had spotted Kagome. She was wearing a Tiny bikini. (A/N: it was an itsy bitsy yellow polka dot bikini...) The part that was supposed to be covering things was really tight. He felt himself hardening.

"Where is she going?" he followed her with his eyes, "Damn! I think the baths..." he ran off.

This is so much fun, Kagome!"

Kagome laughed, "I'm glad you're having fun. Ok here we are, I'll be right next door on the girls' side. If you really need me go to the front desk or find a girl to get me ok?"

"Ok". Shippou said.

"Have fun". Kagome walked to her side.

Once inside, she rinsed herself to get the chlorine off then slid in to the hot bath. "Ah..." she sighed. She went over to a darker corner so she could relax by herself. Suddenly she got pulled under! She tried to get back up, but she was stuck. Panicking she kick out and hit something, then surfaced, gasping for air.

"What the...?" she looked down, in her struggle the top of her bikini top had loosened, she tried to fix it. (A/N: I know it is a custom to bathe with no clothes but keep in mind that she has to make sure she can get to Shippou if needed).

"Woah!" she cried, losing her grip on her bathing as she was pushed in to the corner. Then there was a mass of bubbles and something surfaced.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, "Why you!"

"Surprise." He said.

"Not funny1 I thought that I was going to drown!" She looked around, "Hey! You're in a girls' bath!"

"So?"

"You PERVERT!"

"No, I could care, I'm not paying attention to them...only you." He backed her up a bit more.

"Why are you here? I thought you could care about what 'that brat' and I do." Kagome hissed.

"I don't care about him...I care about the perverted guys that would look at you..."

"The only perverted guy I see here is you..." Kagome mumbled.

"No, I would only be perverted if I did this..." he reached around her and undid the rest of her bikini strap.

Kagome gasped, "hey!"

Inuyasha leaned over, "Playtimes over, we're going home-now!"

Kagome nodded as she retied her strap, "Well, how are we supposed to get out? If you stand up everyone will know that you're a guy". She asked.

"Take a deep breath and follow me". With that he disappeared under water.

Kagome followed. He led her to a space under the wall that separated the two baths. Inuyasha motioned for her to follow. They surfaced in the corner of the men's' pool.

"Inuyasha! There are Guys in here, this is the men's section! You were just complaining about how you don't want people looking at me and you brought me here!"

"We have to get Shippou right?"

"Well yes but-oh ew! That guy is naked!" Kagome covered her eyes. She felt his breath on her neck. "You don't like it when guys don't like it when guys don't wear clothes? Of just those other guys?"

WHACK!

People turned to see Inuyasha holding his face. He noticed that people were staring. He knew it was at him since Kagome had slid underwater. "Heh, I bumped into the wall..." he said. Some people laughed then went back to what they were doing.

"Thanks a lot Kagome." Inuyasha said, but she hadn't come back up yet, "Kagome?" he went under water but didn't see her there. "Crap! Where did she go?"

Meanwhile, Kagome was looking for Shippou. It was kind of hard since she was trying to stay low enough so she wouldn't be seen or see any 'things'. She surfaced in the other corner and scanned the area. "Ah, there he is!" she went back under and swam over to him, grabbed his foot and went back over to where Inuyasha was.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! You scared me!" Shippou cried when they came up, "Wait- Kagome what are you doing here?"

"Long story..." Kagome sighed, then turned to Inuyasha, "Ok genius now how do we get out of here without any one seeing me?"

"Ummm..." Inuyasha looked around.

"Why don't I just go on the other side and meet you in the front?" Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha growled, "I don't want anyone to see you!"

"Oh get over it...it's not like there is anyone here that would know me..."

"Hey Kid! Is this your ball? You left it over in the corner."

They turned around. Kagome gasped and hid behind Inuyasha.

"Do you know him?" Inuyasha muttered to her.

"Yes." She squeaked.

"Oh thank you...I knew I was forgetting something." Shippou smiled.

The boy grinned and gave the ball to Shippou. He looked at Inuyasha, "Hello, I don't think I've seen you around here before," he stuck out his hand, "My name is Hojo."

Inuyasha bristled a bit, Oh Grr! This is the guy that likes Kagome!

"Hi". Inuyasha, but didn't take his hand.

"So, are you new to the area?" Hojo asked.

"Umm..."

"Yes he is. He is my big brother." Shippou spoke up.

"Oh, how nice. Well do you want to join my friends and me?"

"Thanks, but I have to go."

"Oh to bad, well maybe I'll see you around!" he went back over to his friends.

Inuyasha growled, "That guy is way to perky! Jeez I wonder why he likes you Kagome...Kagome? Oh now where did she go?"

"Probably back on her side so she could leave." Shippou offered.

"Shut up brat, let's go!" When they got out of the room Kagome was leaning against the wall.

"Why did you leave me with that...that weakling! Arg!"

"Ha Ha". Kagome muttered as she turned to leave.

"Hey! I'm not finished with you yet wench!" he tried to grab her arm.

Kagome spun around, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Bitch!"

"Uh oh..." Shippou back away.

"SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome yelled, then ran off.

Ikioi and Shippou's Corner

Oops. Now why did he go and do that? And everything was all peaceful too...poor Shippou-

Shippou: WWWWHHHHAAAHHHH! Stupid Inuyasha. He HAD to go and mess everything up! Baka Baka!

I know I'm sorry Shippou...well what will happen now? Will Shippou have to start over?

Shippou: I'll kill them

Down Shippou! Find out next time!

Ja Ne

Ikioi Tiernay


	15. Guilty Inu?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if it is up for grabs someone tell me!

Chapter 15: Guilty Inu?

"That stupid...asshole...grr...that moron!" Kagome muttered as she started dinner, "Who does he think he is?"

Outside, Inuyasha sat in a tree and mentally kicked himself, "Nice going Inuyasha, you dolt. Lash out at the one you love..." he sighed and closed his eyes, "Now she probably hates me." He growled in frustration and slammed his fist in to the tree. Blood dripped from his hand. "I should go apologize..." he said, taking no notice to his hand.

He was about to get out of the tree when Shippou appeared.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

Emergency Shippou Note

Shippou: Oh I'll tell you what I want... I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR MESSING ME UP! MY PLAN WAS RUINED! YOU MUST PAY! I WANT TO KILL HIM I DO, I DO, I DO!

Ok, thank you Shippou for that interruption...

Shippou: No prob.

Now can I get back to what I was doing?

Shippou: Can I kill him?

No

Shippou: why?

CAUSE I SAID SO!

Shippou: eep! Ok!

This is the end of the emergency Shippou Note

"Here", he said, "Kagome told me to give you this." He handed Inuyasha his dinner.

Inuyasha took it and sniffed it. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Shippou...this smells like...like tears, is she crying?"

Shippou hung his head, "Yeah, she's really upset, she was muttering angrily, but then she just broke down crying. I don't get it, you to always get into arguments. She never acted like this before".

Inuyasha's ears flattened, "Why don't you go inside and make sure she is ok".

"Ok". Shippou went back inside.

Inuyasha slumped back against the tree, She's crying...I made her cry...I have to apologize-oh but she probably won't even look at me right now! What'll I do?

After he ate he went inside to put the dish in the kitchen. Kagome was nowhere to be seen. Shippou, on the other hand, was sprawled out in front of that thing called a TV, fast asleep.

I'm glad Kagome's family went on vacation; I'd hate to have to explain all of this.

He looked around and realized that it was late, "Kagome must be in her room". He muttered. He went to her room.

Kagome was sitting on her bed, staring out the window.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said softly.

She turned and looked at him. Her eyes narrowed, "What do you want? Did I do something wrong again?"

Inuyasha shut her door and walked over to her, "No..."

"Then what do you want?" she moved away from him, "If you don't need anything then go away!"

Inuyasha flattened his ears again, what should I do? She is really mad...

Kagome got up and turned off the light, "I'm going to bed, sleep where you want", She rolled over and was quiet.

Inuyasha waited awhile then sighed. I blew it. Tomorrow is gonna be hell... he slid into bed with her.

Kagome's eyes widened a bit, 'Why is he sleeping here? Doesn't he know that I'm mad at him? Why won't he leave me alone?' she felt his arm go around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. She felt his breath near her ear.

"I'm sorry Kagome," she heard him whisper, "I understand if you're mad at me, but I wasn't thinking...I don't ever want to hurt you..."

Kagome rolled over to face him, Inuyasha was surprised to see her awake. "Do you mean that?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded and hugged her, "Yes I do".

Kagome smiled and put her arms around him. Inuyasha pulled back and stared into her eyes, "Kagome..."

"Yes?" she asked as she took his hand. She felt something warm, and sticky. "Wha..." she let go and looked at her hand, it was red. "Oh no, Inuyasha you're bleeding!" she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom".

When she came she was holding a wet towel. She turned on the light, hopped on to the bad and grabbed his hand. "How did you do this?" she asked as she cleaned it.

"I hit a tree." He said matter-of-factly.

Kagome sighed and went to her first aid kit and took out gauze. "What am I going to do with you..." she finished wrapping it and turned out the light again.

When she had crawled back in bed Inuyasha held her close. "Thank you".

"It's ok, oh yeah, what did you want before?"

"Oh," He looked in her eyes, "Kagome, there has been something I've been meaning to tell you..."

Ikioi and Shippou's Corner

HEH HEH...must...be...evil...CLIFFY!

I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter is going to be a lemon. Maybe not...we'll see.

Shippou: So now I can hide?

hehe no not yet...:pat:

Until then,

Ja Ne

Ikioi Tiernay


	16. Feelings

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. Yes, I know I haven't updated in a looonnnnggg time but I was trying to get some claimage of it...didn't work. Sigh

Shippou: Ya it took you long enough what the heck happened?

Umm…you see…

Shippou: Spending too much time with Inuyasha?

No…I got a really bad case of writer's block. Then I suffered a semi block where I was only able to write one sentence at a time.

Shippou: Ah. Can I have some pocky?

Sure all you should have some pocky for being, well not patient, but not killing me.

Shippou: Yay!

All right now onto this chapter. This one is a LEMON so if you don't like lemons don't read. If it is too much to be on the site tell me and I shall take it off promptly. For those who do…enjoy!

I hope this chapter is long enough for you…everyone always yells at me to make them longer, so I tried to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time-

"It's ok, oh yeah, what did you want before?"

"Oh," He looked in her eyes, "Kagome, there has been something I've been meaning to tell you..."

~*~

"What…?"

"I…L-…"

"AAAAHHHH!!! KAGOME!" Shippou came flying in, "Help me!"

"What is it Shippou?" Kagome asked, looking at the trembling Kitsune in her arms.

*Damn you Shippou…* Inuyasha growled mentally. (S/N: Hey don't damn me, I started this whole thing I deserve a little love!)

"I was…::hiccup::…sleeping and…and this monster tried to get me!"

"What?!" Kagome paled, "Shippou, where was it?"

Shippou sniffed, "Umm…I'm not sure…all I remember was a lot of screams and flashes…"

"Um, Shippou? Were the flashes bright ones?"

Shippou nodded.

Inuyasha sighed, "You idiot, it was the telbyvision thingy."

"Oh…"

"It's ok Shippou, things don't come out of the TV" Kagome chuckled.

"Stupid." Inuyasha muttered.

"Well I'm tired…"Shippou yawned and stretched out, preparing to sleep.

"Oh no you don't fox." Inuyasha grabbed Shippou by the tail and marched out of the room.

Once downstairs Inuyasha threw Shippou on the floor near the TV. (S/N: First you grab my tail now you throw me?) (A/N: ::starts waving pocky in the air and sings 'where is the love')

"Ow!"

"Don't whine at me fox, I want you to stay here, do NOT come back upstairs!" Inuyasha growled.

"O-Ok…" Shippou stammered, curling up into a ball to sleep.

Inuyasha turned and went back upstairs.

"What did you do to Shippou?" Kagome asked when Inuyasha walked in.

"I put him to sleep by the TT, no TV thing."

"Oh, he could have slept here…"

Inuyasha sat on the bed, "No, there would be no room left."

"True…" Kagome laid down, then popped back up, "What were you going to tell me before?"

Inuyasha blushed, "O-oh, right…'bout that, um…"

Kagome tilted her head, "What is it?"

Inuyasha scooted closer to her and looked into her warm eyes.

"Inu…ya…"

Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. Her lips were soft and he felt her start to respond. He pulled away before she did.

"What…?" Kagome looked confused, "Inuyasha, what is it?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, "Kagome…I…I." *Damnit just say it!*

"I love you."

"You…love me?" Inuyasha nodded, "ME?!"

"Well who the hell else would I love?"

"Ki…"

"No! Not anymore that is in the past."

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes.

"Hey don't cry!" Inuyasha panicked.

Kagome flung herself over him and hugged as hard as she could. Then she whispered in his ear, "I love you, too."

Inuyasha grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Kagome melted into him and kissed him back. He slid his tongue in her mouth and heard her moan in return. His sensitive nose picked up her scent becoming stronger and a familiar lump started to form in his pants.

Kagome pulled back and looked down, "Umm… Inuyasha you're…"

"I know…" He blushed, "Sorry."

"No! I mean-don't be-uh…"

"Ah so it excites you?"

"No! Well maybe…"

"Do you think…"

Kagome looked up.

"No we should wait until you're ready."

"What if I am-are you…?"

"You…mean…you…"

Kagome slid her hand down his chest and then back up to his ears. She smiled then started to rub them.

"Mmm…" Inuyasha purred and closed his eyes.

Kagome smiled and moved her hips down to his lap.

Inuyasha's eyes flew open, "Hey." He croaked.

Kagome continued to rub his ears.

Inuyasha leaned into her, loving the sensations that were running through him. He slid his hands down her back and on to her thighs. Her breathing hitched as he slid one hand towards her inner thigh.

"Inu…" she whispered, letting go of his ears and grabbing his face.

He looked into her warm orbs of brown before capturing her sweet lips and kissing her with all the passion he could muster. (S/N: Hmm I think that would be a lot of passion seeing that this is a ROMANCE STORY! A/N: Oh Shut up.) Lips still locked he pushed her on her back. He felt her hands go up and start to rub his ears again. He moaned against her mouth. His erection even harder than before, if that was possible.

Inuyasha left her lips and started nibbling down her neck.

"Oh…hey…" she moaned.

"You like?" Inuyasha whispered against her neck.

Kagome pushed him up slightly and smiled.

"What?" he asked, *Wait, I know that smile, sweet yet mischievous. Crap is she gonna sit me? No, I'm still sort of on top of her, she wouldn't. Wait, what is she…yeeeeaaahhhhh!* Inuyasha looked down to find Kagome brushing her hand against his manhood. He purred.

Kagome's grin became wider, "You like?"

Inuyasha's eyes drooped to half-mast when she pressed harder. "Oh gods yes…"

Kagome smiled and continued to stroke up and down a little harder.

Inuyasha sank back and purred his encouragement as Kagome stroked him. Suddenly he felt his pants moving. He looked down to find a blushing Kagome untying his pants.

"Hey…" he started to say.

"Shhh…" Kagome said as she pulled them down.

Inuyasha lifted his hips to let Kagome slid them off. "Are you sure?"

Kagome smiled, moved back up and slid her hand over his manhood. *Gods it's so…big…will it even fit?*

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked noticing her hesitation.

"Huh? What?" she snapped her head up.

"You ok? You…zoned out for a sec."

"Oh I…" she blushed, "Don't worry…I was just thinking."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

Kagome ran her hand down his length, "I never knew it could be so…big."

(S/N: I'm not listening!!!!!! ::puts in ear plugs and concentrates the pocky:: yummy…)

Inuyasha blushed, "Must be the demon in me. If you're scared you don't to-ah!"

He felt something moist run up his shaft. He looked down to see Kagome running her tongue around his penis. He whined.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, looking up.

"N-Nothing…it feels so good…"

"Oh." Kagome turned her attention back to his length and swirled her tongue around his head, earning a moan from her love's mouth.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome let her mouth slide all the way down on him.

"Gods…" Inuyasha purred.

Kagome continued to administer the sweet torture for what seemed like hours to Inuyasha.

Finally she lifted her head and crawled up to lie next to him. Inuyasha rolled over and nuzzled her neck. "That was…it felt so…" He sighed in content.

Kagome giggled.

"…but now it's your turn." Inuyasha grinned. He slid down so his face was level with her breasts. "I think they want to be free." He said, grabbing the bottom of her nightshirt.

Kagome arched her back and moaned as his hand slid over her breasts.

"You're so beautiful…" he murmured as he nipped his way down her body. He stopped when he came to the top of her panties. Her scent was so strong there. He looked up, silently asking permission. Kagome nodded ever so slightly and her scent spiked with anticipation.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha eagerly took off her panties and nestled in between her legs. He gently slid a finger over her opening making a gasp slip out of her mouth.

Inuyasha lowered his head and tasted her, *Oh man…even better than I thought! *

He felt Kagome's hands tangle themselves in his hair when he grabbed her hips and plunged his tongue in.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, tightening her grip on his hair.

Inuyasha let himself get lost in her. The scent, the taste, the cries from Kagome drove his desire to the edge. Finally he pulled away from her and pulled himself up to rest onto of her lightly.

Kagome ran her hand over his hot, smooth back and wiggled her hips. Inuyasha looked up into her eyes, "You really sure?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded, "I love and trust you with all my heart and soul. I want to be yours…to be connected."

Inuyasha's eyes softened and he brushed the side of her face, "Ok love."

Kagome widened her legs and Inuyasha positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly he pushed into her opening. Pain shot through her like never before, it felt like she was being torn in two.

*Jeez I was right when I thought it was big…*

Finally she felt him push up against her barrier. Inuyasha took her hand and gave her a kiss to comfort her. Then he thrust into her. Kagome slammed her head back into the pillow, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

Inuyasha stopped moving and kissed her nose, "I'm sorry."

Kagome smiled, "It's ok, something that big was sure to feel painful at first."

"Heh…just let me know when you're ok."

Kagome nodded and shifted her hips, pain shot through her again, but not as much as before, "Can you move a little bit?"

Inuyasha slid out a bit. Kagome winced ever so slightly but concentrated on focusing her Miko powers to make the pain go away.

Inuyasha felt pulsating warmth around his member. His arousal stiffened even more. Then he felt Kagome move, drawing her hips back then sliding backup a bit. She looked into his eyes, "I'm ready."

Inuyasha pulled out then went back in. A soft moan escaped from Kagome's mouth. Inuyasha started a slow yet steady pace, trying to be gentle with her. Soon he felt her hips thrust up and connect with his.

"Oh it feels good Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned bringing her hips up to meet his again.

"Ah…yes…" Inuyasha grunted. He increased his rhythm a bit. Kagome cried out with pleasure and kept meeting his thrusts. He kissed her breasts and traveled up to let his tongue dance on her neck.

Sweat ran over the lovers' bodies and the sound of passion filled the room.

Inuyasha watched Kagome with tender fascination. Raven locks fanned out behind her and bangs clung to her sweaty face. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and he felt her hands running through his hair and down his back. She opened her mouth and gasped, "Oh please Inuyasha…more…please more!"

"Oh Kagome…" He moaned, "I'm so close!"

"Then please finish…I want to finish…gods I'm so close…"

Inuyasha let himself go…pumping into her as hard as possible.

Kagome let out a silent scream and Inuyasha felt her frame shudder beneath him, her walls clamping down on him. A wave of heat flowed over his member and a few more thrusts joined Inuyasha in her ecstasy.

When her orgasm ceased she opened her eyes and stroked his damp hair lovingly.

Inuyasha pulled out and rolled over to lie next to her. "Gods that was wonderful."

Kagome nodded, "Yea…"

Inuyasha grinned, "So does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

Whack!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So there you have it! The long awaited Chapter 16! Yea!!! So was it long enough? Huh Huh?

Shippou: YEAAAHOOO!!!! I did it!!! I rock! ::looks at author:: Hey you look different…

Yup, I have taken on a new form!

InaZuma: Hello!!!! I've taken over Neko Yosei and am now online!!!!

Shippou: AAAHHHHHH!!!!!

InaZuma: I won't hurt you, you like pocky so you shall live…just anyone who annoys me with get shocked with my lightning power.

Shippou: oh, yay!

InaZuma: Also I'm like to stay in my 2" form so you won't be able to tell if I'm watching you…::evil cackle::

Shippou: oh boy…

InaZuma: Well I hope you liked this chapter. If anyone thinks it shouldn't be allowed tell me I'm not sure what is allowed on this site. Some people get away with way worse stuff than this though…shrug oh well. Like I said I'm sorry it took so long I never want to experience writer's block like that ever again. My goodness. I don't want to go into the horrid details I just hope you people are happy. Please review so I know what you think.

Ja Ne!

InaZuma Yosei


End file.
